Nevermind
by Lady Morrison
Summary: The journal of fifteen year old Freddy Jones. WARNING: Short entries, bad language [hench T rating], mentally disturbed younger brothers, a slight FreddyOC [SLIGHT], and eventually character death. Idea taken from 'Journals' by Kurt Cobain. NEW UPDATE!
1. October Third

**Nevermind**

October 3rd, 2005

_To my new Sophomore Class at Horace Green Prepatory High School,_

_Welcome to your English class! I am your teacher, Mrs. Steiler. I am sorry that at the beginning of the year I was absent for the entire month of September due to all the operations that it took to repair my broken arm, but I am not young! So I hope that you all forgive me and that you all finished your five units of vocabulary according to plan!_

_Now that that has been discussed, I am very happy to present you with this marble notebook that shall be your journal for the rest of the year. Please write in it everyday or every other day. It shall be collected every month so that I may make sure that you are keeping up to date with the assignment. Feel free to write about anything, and the entries can either be long or short._

_Happy writing!_

_Love, _

_Mrs. Steiler_

Dear Mrs. Steiler,

Yay. A friggen journal. That's about the last thing that I felt like doing today.

Well, at least you can't read what I write. You'd probably be really disturbed if you could.

Oh well. Whatever. Nevermind.

Your unhappy student,

Freddy K. Jones


	2. October Fourth

**Nevermind**

10/4/05

I hate chemistry. I **HATE** it with a passion. I hate it almost as much as I hate Billy, but at least that retard doesn't have to give me a grade on some stupid lab report that I accidentally set on fire because stupid Marco couldn't hold the friggen beaker straight.

Come on. Give a drummer a break.

Gah. Well, before someone looks over my shoulder and sees me writing _seriously _(which no one thinks I can) I guess I need to do a signature sign off:

**FUCK YOU, CHEMISTRY!**

(Edit)

My friggen chemistry teacher just had to walk by when I wrote that nice f – u to chemistry before. Now I have a Saturday detention that clashes with my band practice and Dewey is going to kill me.

Even better – I have to explain it to my dad.

Great. I need an angry father along with a depressed step mom and a friggen mentally disturbed brother harping on me all night long.

FUCK YOU, MR. MICHAELSON!


	3. October Fifth

**Nevermind**

October 5th, 2005

School was being stupid again today. I hate P.E. and I hate playing volleyball because the girls want to play volleyball. I want to play my drums during P.E. But _no_, I can't. No one likes a rocker anymore.

Luckily for me, my dad had to stay late at the hospital last night. Some type of last minute surgery that was going to keep him out until the early hours of the morning. My stepmom was just sitting in the kitchen, off in a daze and ignoring everything around her.

Maybe that explains why she was ignoring Brice (my eleven year - old brother), who was in tears and hiding in the closet underneath the staircase. I find it funny - Brice is a genius. Seriously - he has a huge IQ (higher then Summer Hathaway's). But he's also mentally unstable - I think he has Schizophrenia or something. I'm not too sure. He gets it from my stepmom's side of the family.

Anyway, my brother honestly believes that people are out to get him. For example, my older brother Benjamin resents Brice with a passion and is never nice to him. I told Ben that he was a fucking idiot and that he should leave Brice alone, but he pretty much shoved me into the wall and stormed off somewhere.

At least he goes to college in Massachusetts now.

That just leaves me to get Brice out of the closet and then comfort him. That was pretty much what I spent two hours doing last night.

I don't know if I hate school or home more.

Or Billy. But he's mainly a close third.

And then there's chemistry and P.E. class...

Oh, who cares.


	4. October Six

**Nevermind**

10/6/05

Can someone please tell me what in friggen hell I should be writing about for an essay that's titled: "What Makes an Important Person Important"? What type of topic is that? Where do these teachers get such shitty ideas from? A friggen teachers' convention?

Ruth says that I should expect to get essays like that a lot. Ruth is this girl on my bus who's in the eighth grade at Horace Greeley. She's had a brother and a sister who have both graduated from HG who have had strange essays like I have. Ruth is always very nice to me although Frankie has to be a bastard and start going on and on that she likes me. I want to tell him to shut his fucking damn mouth and leave her alone.

But if I _did _say that the Frankie would get on my back. Ruth is just nice. That's it. I can't ignore her, but I don't want to lead her on or anything if she does like me.

C'mon. I'm in the friggen tenth grade. She's in eighth. Eighth. Junior friggen high. She's not even that pretty.

Okay, I know – _looks don't count. _But still. Frankie would be after me for that too.

Fucking bullies.


	5. October Seventh

**Nevermind**

10/7/05

I wish Billy would just go and die. I hate him. I hate that fucking gay retarded asshole son of a bitch shithead.

For some reason my chem teacher (Mr. Fucking Michaelson) got on the talk about mental illnesses, and Billy passed a RETARDED comment about Schizophrenia.

I attacked him. I couldn't help it. I was defending my brother. Billywasn't even aware of it. It was kind of funny, watching him try to defend himself. After I had pined him down he threw me off and started running around the classroom, waving his hands gayly. Zack had to restrain me before I went after him.

Well, now I've got another detention and I have to sit in on a counseling session tomorrow.

I hope that my dad will be about late again.

Thank - you, Billy and Mr. Michaelson.

FUCK YOU ALL DAMNIT!


	6. October Eleventh

**Nevermind**

10/11/05

Stupid weekend started with stupid counseling class. Basically I had to go to school and sit there and listen to people talk about what was wrong with them and then what we could do to help ourselves.

What a waste of fucking time.

After that I spent the rest of the weekend listening to my stepmother scream at Brice through his bedroom door. Brice locked himself in there for the weekend - it's normal, so I don't know why Irina (my stepmother) hasn't gotten it through her friggen head yet. I had to call Ben, and he's coming over next weekend to help me take the doorknob off of Brice's door so he can't do that anymore.

I ran into Ruth yesterday. She was sitting in the hallway across from my apartment, reading something. She didn't notice me so luckily I could avoid talking to her.

Forbid it that Frankie would walk his ass out at that moment...

Billy called me for homework and ended up telling me about this new outfit design that he has.

STUPID ASS REMEMBER TO COPY DOWN YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK!

I'm going crazy.


	7. October Twelfth

**Nevermind**

10/12/05

School is being stupid again. Zack had been absent yesterday and when he came in today he started bullshitting about me missing band practice over the weekend and how Dewey was pissed because he needs to make a demo tape to send into CBGB's to see if we can play there while the club is still open and all that crap.

I would have told Zack to go fuck off, but I need a friend.

It was worse when Summer came after me. I swear I would have hit her, but I'm too polite to do that.

Help me somebody…


	8. October Seventeenth

**Nevermind**

10/17/05

Crap. Wow – have the days gone by since I last…er, journaled! I hope that Mrs. Steiler won't get too pissed off at me.

Let's see – over the weekend Ben came home from college. We spent all of Friday night taking the retarded doorknob off of Brice's door. Brice sat there and watched us, crying in his own pity. Ben had to be a jackass and start yelling at him about it. Brice went hysterical and my father had to come in and stop Ben from ripping Brice in two.

I don't know when Ben is going to get that Brice has fucking problems that aren't his fault. It's Irina's. The stupid ass can't even take care of her own son.

On Saturday I finally went to band practice. Dewey was too amazed to see me that he didn't say anything about me missing the last two practices due to retarded detentions. After we rehearsed we discussed the idea of playing at CBGB's. Dewey's really psyched about the idea.

Good for him.

Sunday I had to take another dumb ass phone call from Billy again. This time I slammed the phone off on him.

Today in school he apologized for the connection getting screwed up.

Ack. Somebody save me!


End file.
